Computer networks are widely used to exchange information among computing devices. If there are problems along a path within the network (e.g., network problems, routing problems, congestion, etc.), then users of the network may experience problems accessing services provided by the network (e.g., service interruptions or slowdowns).
Large computer networks are often organized into different network areas, and the different network areas are connected via network connections. For example, the different network areas may each implement their own routing policy. When a network problem occurs with a network connection between network areas, network traffic flow can be disrupted. For example, if a network connection is taken down for maintenance, there may be a period of time during which routing problems can disrupt the flow of network traffic within the network area and/or between the network area and other network areas. Such routing problems can include loops and path hunting. Even a disruption that lasts a number of seconds can significantly impact users that rely on the computer network.